


Sealed

by Anonymous



Series: Forbidden Kinks [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Derek took Stiles' breath away (literally) during sex, and 1 time he did it just to shut his boyfriend up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I would love to see a fic where Derek is into breathplay, if you'd be up for that? For example, sitting on Stiles's face so that he can't breathe, knotting his mouth or just coming up behind him and putting his hand over his mouth and nose until he almost (or does) passes out.
> 
> Here it is! It's a little shorter than what I've been writing for other things, but I hope you like it anyway!

1.

 

The first time it happened, it was an accident. It was the night before the full moon, and Derek had invited Stiles over to the loft so that they could have a night in before they would spend a night running through the woods. He always liked doing this with his family before full moons, and while he doesn’t feel comfortable enough with the back to do this, he trusts his boyfriend.

 

Usually, they start a movie and cuddle up on the couch together. Like clockwork, though, they’ll always begin kissing less than an hour in, and before the movies over they’ll be grinding all over each other and tongue-fucking each other’s mouths. This time is no different.

 

A little wild from the feel of the moon, Derek wants it a very certain way, so it’s no surprise to Stiles when he’s flipped over onto his stomach on the couch so that Derek can rut into his ass, doggy-style. What is a surprise is when the werewolf holds his head down by the back of his neck – that’s new. His face is pressed hard into the cushions, and he can’t breathe. He tries to get out of the grip on his neck, tries to move his body away from his boyfriend’s, tries to do anything to let Derek know that he needs up.

 

Derek, lost to the pleasure, interprets the struggling as his mate bucking back into him, and growls with possession. The body beneath him stills, and he practically purrs as he cums, interpreting the stillness as submission. It’s only as he comes up from the pleasure-haze that he realizes Stiles had actually passed out, and he lets the boy up.

 

He’s not panicked enough, Derek thinks, as he waits for his boyfriend to wake up. Considering that he’d just smothered him into passing out, and then came because of it, he probably should be. But it was so good, and instead of panicking, he’s intrigued. Stiles doesn’t say anything about it when he blinks his eyes open, just tiredly rubs his eyes and says he’s ready for bed.

 

2.

 

The second time, Derek does it on purpose. He’s just trying to test the waters, see how he responds to it a second time. It’s not a particularly sexual situation – Stiles is studying on the couch, lying down with a book propped up on his chest, when Derek comes up behind him and just – covers his mouth and pinches his nose shut.

 

Stiles struggles, of course, and Derek feels himself growing hard as it continues. He lets go, and after his boyfriend takes a deep breath in and before he can let out a sound, he covers it again. He does it over and over until he’s grown so hard in his pants that he’s started rutting against the armrest of the couch.

 

When Stiles passes out, he cums hard from it again.

 

3.

 

The next time he gets a blowjob from Stiles, he knows exactly what he needs to do. He always held back his knot from forming when his boyfriend sucks him off, but this time, he doesn’t plan on doing that.

 

He always lets Stiles do all the work, until right before he’s about to cum, and then he starts fucking into his throat. He’s usually gentle, but this time, he fucks down deep so that his boyfriend is choking on it, and as he starts cumming, he thrusts down deep and stops holding his knot back.

 

His boyfriend’s hands shoot up to push him away as he no doubt feels his cock thickening behind his teeth, but Derek just pets over his jaw soothingly, batting them away, and keeps his cock in place. By the time his knot is at it’s full size, his boy is out of air.

 

Stiles comes to as he starts to go soft inside his mouth, but his knot is still firmly in place. He’s blinking his eyes widely up at Derek, and the werewolf just smiles down at him when he tries to say something around the cock in his mouth. The vibrations of his throat start to make Derek hard again, and he only thinks for a moment before he lets it happen.

 

Stiles isn’t due back home until midnight, so they have time for one more go. And it was his boyfriend’s own fault, really, for getting Derek going again. So he begins rutting into his mouth again, knot still going strong, and Stiles ends up passing out again when he pumps another load down his throat. This time, he forces his knot down and pulls out, cleaning off the drool on his boyfriend’s chin.

 

He sends Stiles home with a light kiss to his swollen lips.

 

4.

 

The next time he does it, Stiles doesn’t pass out from it. They’d been having sex – actual, normal sex, missionary position and all – and Derek had been just about to cum when he decided to cut off Stiles air by placing his hands over his face again. He’d continued looking into his eyes as he’d done it, and clearly seen his boyfriend’s eyes roll backwards as he came.

 

Derek had groaned at the sight and feel of his ass clenching around him, and had let go of him during his own orgasm.

 

It’s later that he connects Stiles orgasm to him blocking his airway, and Derek smiles as he pulls his boyfriend in closer to him.

 

5.

 

On their anniversary, Stiles is the one that initiates it. They’d gone out to dinner at a fancy place, where Derek had made reservations, and then had returned to the loft for a long night of glorious lovemaking, as Stiles called it.

 

They’re doing just that, when Derek feels hands around his wrists. He allows Stiles to bring his arms up from where they’d been holding his hips, and when he settles them over his neck, Derek wants to cry tears of joy. He messily kisses his boyfriend, before tightening his grip and begins to choke his boyfriend.

 

That Stiles allows him to do this – actually allows Derek to choke him until he passes out just so he can get off – blows him away. Stiles cums as he passes out, and Derek follows him soon after, hands still clenched tightly around his neck. He feels a slight surge of bloodlust for a moment – a need to keep his hands around that throat, to feel the blood stop rushing underneath it – but he pushes it down. He loves Stiles too much to go through with it.

 

When he wakes up, Derek kisses him sweetly, and vows to keep him forever. And in the morning, he jerks off while hovering over Stiles, making sure his cum lands along the slight bruising on the boy’s neck.

 

\+ 1.

 

While he loves his boyfriend – more than he’s ever loved anyone, really – and wakes up everyday feeling incredibly lucky to have Stiles in his life, even he can admit the kid has faults. And isn’t that what love is all about, really? Accepting someone despite their flaws? Derek is sure he read that in a card somewhere.

 

One of Stiles’ flaws is that he talks a lot. Babbles, really, as he’s never really saying anything, just… talking. Making noise. Constantly. And it used to be more annoying than it is now, back when they’d first met, but now he’s grown used to it.

 

Some days, though, he just really, _really_ needs Stiles to shut up.

 

“ – I swear, Derek, Harris honestly has it out for me. He gives me detentions, like, practically everyday even though I don’t even _do_ anything. Is it my fault that he pronounced something wrong? No, so why should I get punished for correcting him? And alright, so maybe I should have paid a bit more attention when he was explaining Tuesday’s lab, but considering we had that rogue wendigo in town, I had better things to concentrate on. Maybe we should have used him as bait to catch the thing, instead of Lydia – it would have been less nerve-wracking, having someone I didn’t care about dying out there. And there was also that time on Wednesday when he – “

 

“Stiles,” Derek interrupts. “I swear to God, if you don’t shut up, I’ll make you.”

 

His boyfriend stopped, and looked at him, before smirking. And Derek knows that smirk. “You’ll make me?” He asks, voice challenging and eyes sparkling. “Just how will you make m-“

 

Derek slams him into the ground with the force of his body. They wrestle over the floor a bit, but while Stiles has a surprising amount of hidden strength, he’s really no match for Derek’s werewolf strength. He ends up on top of Stiles, sitting on his chest, hands pinned above his head on the ground.

 

“This good enough for you?” The older man asks, tightening his grip on his wrists.

 

Stiles smiles sharply, and manages to talk through his slightly labored breathing. “I don’t know, I can still talk like this.”

 

Derek narrows his eyes, and shifts forward, closer to his face. “Do you really want to challenge me again?”

 

“Well, if you’re not sure you can handle it, then-“ And Derek sits on his face. Just moves forward, still pinning his hands, and plops down covering both his nose and his mouth. His boyfriend is still for a few seconds, clearly shocked by the action, before he begins struggling. He can’t do much, though, and he doesn’t even jostle Derek slightly.

 

Struggling makes him use up the oxygen still saved in his lungs faster, and soon he grows still, his heart slowing as he passes out. Derek remains down for a moment more, before letting the boy go and allowing him to breathe again. He’s half-hard as he stands up, but doesn’t feel like doing anything about it, so he goes and takes a cold shower, leaving his boy lying on the ground.

 

When Stiles wakes up, he doesn't mention it, but he's smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd, so if you notice anything the should be edited let me know in the comments! Also, if you have a trouble with the tagging, feel free to mention that, as well.
> 
> If you'd like to send me a prompt for something, come send me an ask or IM @forbiddenkinks-ao3 over on tumblr.
> 
> Underage: While not actually mentioned, in my head this fic takes place while Stiles is still in high school, and thus he's underage, so I figured I'd tag it to be safe.
> 
> Mildly dubious consent: Derek doesn't ask Stiles if he can try it during the second time, nor does he ask him for permission to knot his mouth in the third part. While Stiles never complains, and ends up liking and encouraging it, it's still wrong. Always talk things out with your partners, people!


End file.
